The King of Fighters 97 "A Maldição de Orochi"
Dia 31 de setembro de 1997 Querido diario aqui e a Alana hoje foi um dia bem legal, meu pai me trouxe um video-game novo chamado sega saturn, com um jogo de luta bem legal chamado "The King of fighters 97" e isso eu acho que é o nome o jogo e bem dificil e ainda não conseguia chegar no mestre e nem salvar o jogo. Dia 1 de outubro de 1997 Querido diário hoje o dia foi normal joguei bastante meu jogo de luta mais quando eu cheguei no final, travou duas vezes falei pro meu pai que tava com algum problema. Dia 2 de outubro de 1997 Diário finalmente vi o ultimo time, e um time demonio do orochi eu acho uma coisa assim e muito dificil eles são muitos fortes e tem magias escuras e poderes estranhos e as roupas deles são todas pretas. Dia 2 de outubro de 1997 (Continuação) Diário não conseguir dormir de tanta vontade de salvar esse jogo, e ver o chefe final vou levantar para jogar mais um pouco. Dia 3 de outubro de 1997 Querido diário quase matei o chefe mais a tela travou na hora que o chris virou o chefe ele ficou todo preto e a tela travou, com ele falando várias e várias vezes uma coisa "Amandaum Ohrn" e depois a tela ficou toda vermelha eu acho que ta com problema esse jogo. Dia 4 de outubro de 1997 Hoje aconteceu algo estranho eu acho que ouvi a voz do chris do jogo do King of Fighters falando comigo, acho que ele disse para eu jogar mais estranho né. Dia 5 de outubro de 1997 Querido diário eu estou muito empolgada o jogo esta falando comigo, eu jogo agora so com o chris e tem mais sangue agora esta mais legal. Dia 6 de outubro de 1997 Estou com mais vontade de jogar a cada dia que jogo quero jogar mais agora o chris fala comigo e ele tambem e meu personagem favorito estou jogando com ele só agora no King of Fighters, é eu mato todos com um golpe só o chris e muito forte só que agora tem bastante sangue saindo dos personagems quando eu acerto eles, o jogo esta ficando cada vez mais legal. Dia 6 de outubro de 1997 (Continuação) Querido diário aprendi um golpe novo com o chris agora ele puxa a alma dos adversarios igual do outro jogo do super nintendo, e bem legal fazer isso eles gritam. Dia 7 de outubro de 1997 Diário estou de castigo porque bati no meu irmão, porque ele pegou o jogo do King of Fighters eu falei pra ele não mecher, ele nem pediu pra mim mais tambem na capa do jogo apareceu o chris ele falava pra mim não deixar o meu irmão levar o CD. Dia 8 de outubro de 1997 Meu pai esta bravo comigo porque disse que o chris orochi falou comigo, ele não quer mais que eu jogue o jogo mais eu vou jogar assim mesmo ele não pode me impedir. Dia 9 de outubro de 1997 Porcaria de diário ! voltei a jogar King of fighters denovo quando cheguei no final orochi disse "Me de o seu corpo" Dia 10 de outubro de 1997 Diário não estou bem pois orochi disse que eu vou ser poderosa junto com ele. Dia 20 de outubro de 1997 Diário de sangue orochi esta comigo, hoje vamos acabar com todos igual ao oque eu fiz no jogo, só vou descansar um pouco até que orochi acabe com todos eles. 'Esse diário foi encontrado após uma garotinha tentar mata a familia dizendo que o jogo, o pediu para ela a garota foi encontrada no sotão então, e ela esta coma até hoje. Fonte.Canal Vicio Medonho https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-ISt2JBteQ[[Categoria:Videogames]] Categoria:Diários